Learning To Love
by AuroraBorealis623
Summary: What if two people were forced to spend the rest of their lives together? What if they were forced to get married? What if somehow they learned to fall in love? HermioneDraco
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own my plot and any original characters you don't recognize._

_Also, thanks so much to my beta, Thoth, who is helping me with this story!_

_**Prologue:**_

In every person's life, there are times when they are forced to take part in something they do not want to do. In some cases it is something simple, such as work. Other times, it can be something more life changing. My parents were forced to get married and that changed their lives forever.

My parents were enemies in school and it was the result of a stupid ministry law that forced them together. They were both heroes in the war against Voldemort, and both were in serious relationships with other people before the war and the resulting law.

Voldemort was defeated at the end of their seventh year, and after losing so many in the war, the Ministry of Magic put the law into place a few years later, when they were twenty.

My parents' marriage started out very rocky and it took a lot of time for them to fall in love. Even now, twenty-five years later, they are still very much in love.

I was a big surprise, but my mother believes that I helped bring their marriage together.

My name is Nashira Malfoy, daughter of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, and this is their story…

_A/N: This is really short—I know, but that's why chapter one is about to be uploaded too! Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own my plot and any original characters you don't recognize._

_Also, thanks so much to my beta, Thoth, who is helping me with this story!_

**Chapter 1:**

Hermione Granger awoke to the tapping of the Daily Prophet owl at her window. She glanced at the clock by her bed and realized it was almost 9:30. Stretching, she stood and opened her window, letting the owl in.

After paying the owl, she sat down on her bed to read through the paper. After reading the headline on the front page, she screamed loudly and began to cry.

* * *

Twenty-five miles away, twenty year old Draco Malfoy was also sitting down to read the Daily Prophet. It was quiet in his house, now that he didn't need to worry about his father watching his every move. Lucius had died shortly before the Final Battle in one of his Death Eater raids, as had his mother, when she had been sent to Azkaban. After the death of Dumbledore at the end of his sixth year, Draco realized what he had gotten into and tried to back out. He fled his house and finally ended up in the care of the Order of the Phoenix. He was instrumental in the defeat of He Who Must Not Be Named, but nevertheless he still did not get along with the Golden Trio.

He opened the paper and growled at the headline he saw:

_Ministry to Implement Marriage Law_

_Minister of Magic, Percival Weasley, enacts a law in which only marriages between a pureblood witch or wizard and a muggleborn or halfblood witch or wizard. Research has shown that the inbreeding of purebloods is causing a decrease in the Wizarding World's population. Nearly 4 in 5 babies born into families with two pureblood parents are squibs. This is up from only 2 in 5 squibs being born only 10 years ago. Added to this is the fact that many lives were lost in the war against He Who Must Be Named close to three years ago._

_At the present, the Ministry of Magic will be pairing together the first couples, in hopes of using these couples as an example for the rest of the Wizarding community. In time, Minister Weasley hopes that the rest of the community will become more open to the idea and will help the process run smoother._

Draco lowered his paper, shaking his head at the stupidity of the Ministry. Figuring that the law couldn't possibly affect him so soon, he flipped through the rest of his paper while eating his breakfast.

* * *

After reading the whole article, Hermione broke down into tears, knowing somehow that this would affect her; and soon, especially due to her relationship with Harry. She began to wonder if maybe it would be worth it to just snap her wand and leave. She loved her life in the Wizarding World, and she had an amazing job working at Flourish & Blott's. She had recently moved into her small flat in Hogsmeade and she loved being immersed in the world she had grown to love.

Since it was her day off of work, Hermione tried to spend the day keeping her mind off the new law and instead threw herself into decorating her new home. After many hours of being unsuccessful at this, she decided to write to Harry.

_Dear Harry,  
__  
I'm sure by now that you've heard the news about the new marriage law. It's absolutely dreadful, isn't it? I just hope we can hold things off long enough, so that the law will be repealed, allowing us to marry still. _

I understand that there is the population problem, but why only purebloods? Why wouldn't a marriage like ours produce the children necessary? I just hope that it won't affect us immediately and we can find a way around it. Be safe on your next Auror mission and I will see you when you get back.

Love you always,  
Your Hermione

She called her owl, Midnight, to her. Midnight was a dark brown color, almost black and she was on the smaller side, for an owl. Midnight fluffed her feathers and held her leg out for Hermione, allowing her to attach the letter.

"Take this to Harry," she said, holding Midnight out the window.

She watched Midnight fly off and dropped onto her bed, hoping that nothing would interfere with her and Harry's plans. She soon fell asleep and did not wake up until many hours later, when an owl landed next to her.

The owl was an unfamiliar one that held a large envelope on its right leg. She slowly extracted the letter from its leg and offered him an owl treat. After taking the treat, it made its way back out the window and flew off.

She opened the letter, and after reading it, she began to cry, not believing its contents. This is how Ginny Weasley found her when she came to visit, sitting on her bed crying over this letter. Ginny took the letter from Hermione and read it.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

As you have probably heard by now, the Ministry of Magic is enacting a new Marriage Law. In order for others to see how well this law will work, the Ministry and I are choosing couples that will set an example for the Wizarding community.  
_  
Since you were the Hogwarts' Head Girl during the 1997-1998 school year, and you are a Muggleborn, we feel it is best that you marry the Head Boy from that year, Draco Malfoy, on August 1st. As Hogwarts is large enough to accommodate for the large number of people that will be on hand for this wedding, it is requested of you that you arrive at Hogwarts on July 22nd to begin preparations. A Ministry official will meet you at Platform 9 ¾ precisely at 11:00 that morning. _

Sincerely,  
Percival Weasley  
Minister of Magic

Knowing exactly what was wrong, Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug and tried to comfort her.

"Oh, Hermione, my brother really is a big prat, isn't he? Maybe it won't be so bad though. Draco did end up on our side, and he seems better without his father's influence."

Through her tears Hermione replied, "But he still is Draco Malfoy, the boy who terrorized me from my first year due to my blood status. How is this supposed to be any different?"

"I don't know, Hermione. There is always the option of leaving; I'm sure Harry would go with you. That boy would follow you to the ends of the earth if need be."

"I can't ask Harry to do that. This is the only life that has ever treated him well. Besides I love my life here. I'll just have to go through with this. Maybe even this stupid law will be repealed and we can just get a divorce and move on with our lives." Hermione tried to put on a brave smile for her friend.

"Hermione, I don't know how to tell you this, but divorce is very uncommon and very much frowned down upon in our world."

At hearing these words, Hermione began to cry again, rocking herself back and forth. Ginny tried to calm her down, but eventually stood and went to make tea. Through the Floo she called Mrs. Weasley to come help, as she was like a second mother to Hermione.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Malfoy Manor, Draco was pacing around his bedroom, muttering to himself, as he had just gotten his letter from Minister Weasley.

"Granger! I have to marry Granger! I mean, I know she is beautiful, but she's hates me. Besides, there is no way she will come into this marriage willingly. And what about Mandy?"

Draco sighed at this last thought. He had started dating Mandy Brocklehurst after they left Hogwarts and while he did like her very much, she wasn't the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He just hadn't found the way to break up with her yet.

'Well, here's a way,' he thought to himself.

Sighing, he sat down at his desk and began to draft letters to both Mandy and Hermione.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own my plot and any original characters you don't recognize._

_Also, thanks so much to my beta, Thoth, who is helping me with this story!

* * *

_

The next morning Hermione woke up, hoping that the day before had just been one bad dream. She opened her eyes and rolled over, jumping when she saw an eagle owl sitting on her nightstand. When it saw she was awake, it ruffled its feathers and held its leg out for her. She cautiously took the letter and watched the owl fly out of her window. Looking at the envelope, she noticed the Malfoy crest. Intrigued, she opened the letter and began to read:

_Hermione,  
I know we have had our differences in the past, but, obviously, we are going to have to put those behind us. I can imagine that you are not happy with this arrangement, and I can tell you I most definitely do not agree, but unless we want to leave this world, we have no other choice.  
I also want to make sure you understand that divorces in the Wizarding World are very uncommon and are most definitely looked down upon. If we end up married, we should attempt to make it work. Just make sure you truly think hard before you decide.  
I will see you in a few weeks,  
Draco Malfoy _

Hermione was a little surprised by Draco's letter. He sounded quite mature, but she worried that he was just lulling her into a false sense of security. She took a deep breath and vowed to herself that she would hold her head up high and go through with this marriage. But, it would only be a marriage of convenience. They could potentially be friends, but nothing more.

Hermione still didn't know how to break this news to Harry. She worried about his reaction to her being forced to marry his enemy. Even though Draco had turned to the light side, Harry and Draco still argued and did everything in their power to stay away from each other.

While she was thinking about Harry, Hedwig flew in her window and landed on Hermione's shoulder. She ruffled her feathers importantly and held her leg out for Hermione. Hermione took the letter, and Hedwig flew over to Midnight's perch to rest.

Hermione opened the letter, and read:

_Dear Hermione,  
I do know about the new law and I have already tried to talk to Percy, but he refuses to make exceptions, even for his extended family. He truly believes this law is for the best.  
Unfortunately, and I don't know how to tell you this, but I was chosen as one of the first marriages and I will be marrying Daphne Greengrass on August 1st.  
I'm sorry, Hermione. You know that I love you and I will break my wand and leave with you, if that is what you want me to do.  
I love you forever and always,  
Harry_

This letter brought another round of tears to her eyes. She still didn't want to run away. She would hold her head up high and marry Draco. Hermione loved the Wizarding World too much to leave, no matter how much she loved Harry. Besides, she couldn't ask him to leave. This was his world and his life; he had nothing in the Muggle World.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, she worked on packing things, as she assumed she would be moving to Malfoy Manor after the wedding. She also visited her parents and gave them the news, and while they tried to talk her into leaving the Wizarding World, they understood why she wanted to stay. She wrote a letter to Minister Weasley and received permission for her parents to be there when she went to Hogwarts for her wedding. She had even made sure to get the time off work, but the one thing she had yet to do was tell Harry of her impending marriage. She just wasn't quite sure how to do it.

Finally, the morning of July 22 arrived and Hermione and her parents made their way to Platform 9 ¾. Upon their arrival at the platform, Hermione spotted Harry and she ran over to greet him.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

Hermione looked down guiltily, and answered, "Harry, I, too, was chosen to get married. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione backed away, realizing from his tone that he was upset at her. "I'm not mad," he said, noticing her reaction, "I'm sorry, who are you marrying?"

And, as if on cue, Draco Malfoy stepped up behind them and addressed Hermione.

"Hermione, there you are." He smirked at Harry.

Harry looked from Hermione to Draco, and then realization spread across his features. "No, Hermione, you can't go through with this. I'll leave with you, if that's what you want. You just can't marry him; he'll make your life miserable."

"Sorry, Potter, but how can you encourage such a bright witch to leave. Besides, your loss is my gain and that makes this so much sweeter. Now, if you'll excuse us, I would like to meet my fiancée's parents."

"Draco, this is not going to be easy on any of us. But, Harry has been my best friend for almost ten years and I will not go through with this marriage unless you promise to be nice to him and the rest of my friends," Hermione said.

"You have no other choice in the matter, unless you want to break your wand and leave. And I don't have any problem with that." Draco smirked at her.

Hermione sighed in frustration and led the way over to her parents. After introducing them, she glanced around the platform, while her parents and Draco spoke. She looked over at Harry, who was talking to Daphne and her parents. She continued to look around and finally found the third couple, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil.

'Well, at least one couple is actually happy,' Hermione thought, as she waved to them. They had started dating during their seventh year and were still together.

Feeling a bit claustrophobic, Hermione looked around for an escape. It came in the form of Hestia Jones, who called everyone over to the train.

"Good morning, everyone," she began, "as you all know the reason we're all here, let's just get to the point. The next week will be filled with preparations for the weddings. When we arrive, there will be accommodations for all of the families. Also, all the brides will be staying together until the weddings and the grooms will all be staying together. More information will be given to you tonight by Minister Weasley and Professor McGonagall. Now, let's get started."

She led the way on to the train and Hermione, Draco and the Grangers took a seat in one of the compartments. Her parents continued to talk, while Draco took out some reading and Hermione just stared out the window, occasionally responding to a question that one of her parents asked.

Hermione could not have been more relieved to arrive in Hogsmeade. As they all made their way to the carriage, her parents gasped at the fact that the carriages were being pulled by nothing. Hermione, having taken part in the war, could now see the Thestrals. Tired of all of her parents' questions, she merely told them the horses were invisible. When they turned the last corner and made their way to the castle, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that they had arrived.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter posted! I hope to have the next chapter up shortly! 


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own my plot and any original characters you don't recognize._

_Also, thanks so much to my beta, Thoth, who is helping me with this story!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**

As the carriages took the last turn towards the castle, Hermione sighed contentedly, while her parents just looked puzzled at the sight in front of them; all they saw was a bunch of ruins with signs warning of chemical toxins.

The gates to the castle opened up and Hermione took each of her parents' hands. It was as if that single touch enabled them to see the castle in its true form. Her mother let out a small "ahh" and smiled at her daughter. She now understood why her daughter was so in love with this World and she felt a pang of regret that she could not truly enjoy it with her.

The carriages stopped at the entrance and everyone got out. It was almost dinnertime, so Hermione led her parents into the Great Hall with Draco trailing behind.

"Wow," her father said, staring at the ceiling.

"Hermione, it's beautiful," her mother told her breathlessly.

Instead of the four long house tables, there were three smaller round tables sitting in front of the Head Table. Harry, Daphne and her family had already taken seats at the table on the far right, so Hermione led the way to the table on the far left. Her parents took the two seats to Hermione's left, leaving only the seat to her right free. Groaning slightly, Draco slid into it.

Looking up at the Head Table, Hermione saw Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress sitting in the center, with Professors Flitwick and Sprout on either side of her. Next to Professor Flitwick sat Hestia Jones, who Hermione knew to be Assistant to the Minister of Magic and next to Professor Sprout sat Minister Weasley.

Professor McGonagall stood up and all the quiet talk in the Great Hall stopped.

"Former students, welcome back, and newcomers, welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you will enjoy your stay with us. I know everyone must be hungry, so I will try to keep this short. After dinner, you will be shown to your quarters. After breakfast tomorrow morning, we will discuss arrangements and begin preparations for the impending marriage. Thank you, and enjoy your meal."

She took a seat and the food appeared in front of everyone. The Muggle families couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Dinner, itself, was a quiet affair, except for the plethora of questions that Mrs. Granger had for her daughter and Draco. They answered every one as best as they could, but by the end, their annoyances were starting to show through.

After dinner, Professor McGonagall stood and asked everyone to follow her. She led everyone to a painting of a young girl, holding a basket of flowers. Saying the password, 'Sugar Quills,' she led them all inside.

"These will be your quarters during your stay here. Up the stairs and to the right is a dorm for all the brides to be and to the left is a dorm for all the grooms. If you follow the stairs up one more level, the families will find individual rooms they may stay in. Make yourself comfortable and after breakfast tomorrow, we will go over more of the details," the Headmistress said, before taking her leave.

At this point, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass came over to introduce themselves to Hermione's parents. Mrs. Greengrass explained that while her husband had gone to Hogwarts, she herself had been brought up in France and attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Slowly the other families came over to introduce themselves, and they all made their way up the stairs to see their quarters.

Hermione made her way up the stairs a few minutes later after exchanging a brief good night with Draco, and collapsed onto her bed. As she lay there, she thought back to when she first learned that Draco had turned to the Light…

It was the summer before their seventh year, and most of the members of the Order of the Phoenix were at 12 Grimmauld Place, celebrating Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's marriage. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting in front of the fire, when the flames turned green and Professor McGonagall, who had been conspicuously absent tumbled out, pulling a disheveled Draco Malfoy behind her. Harry stood immediately, pulling out his wand, while Professor McGonagall just shook her head and walked into the kitchen, Draco following behind.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how bad Draco looked. His hair was all different lengths and it looked like it hadn't been washed in days. He had lost some weight too which was very noticeable and his robes were torn to shreds.

All talking in the kitchen ceased, when the new Hogwarts Headmistress entered with one of the enemy following behind. She made a small announcement that all members of the Order convene in the dining room and continued to lead the way. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny followed behind Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, and because of the shock of the situation, no one stopped them.

Professor McGonagall began to speak as soon as everyone was settled into the room. "I was in Hogsmeade this afternoon, tending to some business when I found Mr. Malfoy here, lying unconsciousness behind the Hog's Head. After some careful questioning, including under Veritaserum, which he agreed to, I can tell you that Mr. Malfoy tried to escape from his father's house a fortnight ago and to make his way out from Voldemort's inner circle. He was found a couple nights ago and was tortured by his pursuers. He was left to die in Hogsmeade, however, I was lucky to have found him. He has been attended to by Madam Pomfrey and has agreed to join our side and help us in whatever way he can."

At this point, Mad-Eye Moody spoke up. "How can we be certain he is who he says he is and that he has not somehow found a way around Veritaserum? We need to remember who we are dealing with. He was sent to kill Albus!" Moody spoke with passion, as the loss of Professor Dumbledore was still so recent.

"Alastor, I understand your concerns, but I have questioned him and I have no reason to believe that Mr. Malfoy means any harm."

The conversation then turned to how best to keep Draco safe and where he could stay. He stayed quiet during all of this, and Hermione could not help but notice the vacant expression in Draco's eyes. It was as if they were not talking about him, but some other person and he couldn't care less.

That expression stayed with Hermione through the years, and it was what she remembered first when she received the letter from Minister Weasley, even before all the hateful things that he had said to her.

Sighing, Hermione thought about how great it was to be back at Hogwarts, however, she wished it had been for very different reasons. When she heard Parvati and Daphne enter the room, she rolled over, pretending to already be asleep, and, as she closed her eyes, she once again saw Draco's vacant, lonely expression.

* * *


End file.
